PictoQuest
PictoQuest, known as Scribble's Adventure in Japan, is a platformer game for the DS based on the chatroom feature of the system, Picochat. The game follows the adventure of the young Drawling, Scribble. It is developed by Black Diamond Games and releases on July 5, 2009. Characters *Scribble- The game's main protagonist. He was just a regular Drawling living in Picto City before he was given the Stylus from Drawna. *Drawna- The last surviving Pictomage. He gives Scribble the Stylus before being erased by the Pictolord. *Drawlath the Pictolord- An evil Drawling and an ex-Pictomage before he turned evil. He wants to take over the Pictoverse. His name used to be Drawlath before turning evil. *Mayor Drawbing- The well meaning but dim witted and easily angered mayor of Pictocity. *Drawbrute- One of the Pictolord generals who is left in charge of Pictocity. He is defeated by Scribble. Story Prologue Long ago, in a great empty nothingness, 8 beings appeared from nothingness. They did not have any memory of who they were or how they got there, but realized they possessed an ability they deemed Pictomagic. This power allowed them to draw things into the world. They realized that this ability was also dangerous, as it could erase things as well. They put together their Pictomagic to create four staffs called Styluses. They would keep these staffs and give them to a worthy possessor. They them created a race to populate the world they had built. These were the Drawlings. The Pictoverse was at peace for many years... until, Drawlath, one of the Pictomages, decided that he should be the ruler of the Pictoverse. He attempted to steal the four Styluses. The other 7 tried to stop him, but their Pictomagic was weak without the last member. They succeeded in drawing a prison around him, but at a great cost. Drawlath obtained one of the Styluses and erased 6 of the Pictomages and two of the Styluses before being subdued. The last Pictomage sealed him in the Picto Mountains. He then went into hiding, as the rest of the people turned on him because of what happened. Main Story A young Drawling, Scribble, is running from out of the Pictoplains into Pictocity, being chased by an enormous creature weilding an axe. The Drawlings in the city flee from the beast, running into their houses. Scribble eventually reaches the town center, where he he finds his path blocked by a crowd of scared citizens. He then turns to face the beast, which swings it's axe menacingly. Scribble defeats the creature by rolling into his backwhen he is trying to get his axe unstuck from the ground. After being hit several times, the creature dissolves away. The angry Mayor then comes from the crowd. He yells at Scribble, saying that by leaving the city, he had endangered all of them by bringing one of the monsters that had recently apeared outside the city. He tells Scribble if he ever leaves the city again, he will not be allowed back in. He then dismisses the crowd. Scribble is later in the local hangout when he is approached by a man wearing a hooded cloak. He beckons Scribble into a back room where he reveals himself to be Drawna and tells him the story of the Pictomages. He tells them that he fears that Drawlath has returned. He then gives Scribble the Stylus and tells him he is the Chosen One to protect the Pictoverse from Drawlath. The next day, a caravan of creatures apears outside the city, one a Drawling. He proclaims that he is the Pictolord, and that he is the rightful ruler of the Pictoverese, as he is the last remaining Pictomage. He says tht he can end the terror the monsters are bringing if they accept him. The people all cheer, and Mayor Drawbing steps down from the seat of leadership. The Pictolord then starts to make a speach. He speaks a few words then draws a Stylus from his cloak. Drawna gasps as he realizes that this man is Drawlath, and tells Scribble. The Pictolord then tells them that his dictatorship has begun. To demonstrate his power, he points the Stylus at Mayor Drawbing. A jet of black shoots from the staff and rearranges the Mayor's lines so that he is now a pig. He starts squealing and running around, and the people gasp. He then tells the people to show him the one known as Drawna. Drawna steps forward. The Pictolord confronts him and demands the Stylus from him. Drawna tells him he does not have it and the Pictolord shoots a white stream from his Stylus which erases Drawna. He forces the people into slavery and travels back to his castle in the Pictomountains, leaving Drawbrute behind to watch over the slaves, along with an army of Pictogrunts. Scribble knows what he must do and fights through Pictocity and attempts to defeat Drawbrute, but he is to strong, Drawbrute punches Scribble over the wall and out onto the Pictoplains. Scribble sees the castle on the mountains and sets out to the castle to defeat the Pictolord. He gets there after many hardships and manages to defeat the Pictolord and erase him. The Pictolord's hold over the people drops and the world is returned to normal, but Drawna's still dead. The game ends with Scribble folding the Pictololord's Stylus into Drawna's cloak and letting it float down the Pictoriver. He sheds a few tears and then turns and walks back towards the city. The camera then pans upward to a cliff where there is an old bearded Drawling watching Scribble, smiling, showing that somehow Drawna survived. Extra Ending If you find a secret switch in the second to last level, it will cause an extra ending to show as well as the standard one. This is what happens: Drawbrute, the evil Drawling who worked for the Pictolord, is walking along the Pictoriver when he sees a bundle of cloth. He picks it up and the Stylus falls out as it was Drawa's cloak. He puts on the cloak and picks up the stylus. The cloak transforms into a billowing cape and he aquires a medalion much like the one worn by the Pictolord. He then uses the Stylus to summon a cloud, which he climbs on top of and flies off to the Pictolord's now abandoned castle. This ending heavly hints at a sequel. Gameplay The gameplay uses the touch screen and the control pad, but the face and shoulder buttons aren't used except the A. The gameplay revolves highly around drawing items to use. There is a guage that measures you Pictomagic, which you use to erase enemies and create items. Controls *A Button- Jump *Control Pad- Move left and right, up to switch from Eraser to Item Draw, down to pull switch *Tap Touch Screen- Erase enemy if close enough, shoot, throw item, swing item *Swipe Touch Screen- Erase attack when Pictomagic gauge is filled *Draw on Touch Screen- Draw item, bridge *Circle Touch Screen and Swipe Outward- Shoot grappling hook at target Drawable Items *Sword- Swing at enemies *Baseball Bat- Swing at enemies *Bomb- Throw at enemies *Bridge- Cross gaps *Cola- Heals you *Dog- Distracts enemies *Bazooka- Shoot ammo *Tank- Drive and shoot, increase life *Car- Drive to go faster *Sub- Ride underwater * Ball- bounce at enemies *Fireball- Shoot fire at enemies *Hot Dog- Heals you Suits The game also has a number of suits you can wear based on classic Nintendo heroes. These suits grant you special powers. '''Power Suit- '''Based on Samus' suit from Metroid. Gives Scribble the ability to shoot balls of energy from his arm. '''Plumber Suit- '''Based on Mario's outfit from the Super Mario series. Gives Scribble increased jumping abilities. '''Tunic- '''Based on Link's tunic from The Legend of Zelda. Gives Scribble a shield and make the Stylus a sword. '''Trainer's Outfit- '''Based on the male Pokemon Trainer's outfit from Pokemon. Lets Scribble throw Pictoballs containing Pictochus and Drawmanders. '''Angel's Robe- '''Based on Pit's outfit from Kid Icarus. Gives Scribble a bow and wings, '''Pilot's Suit- '''Based on Capt. Falcon's outfit from F-Zero. Gives Scribble increased health. Worlds World 1- Pictoplains A grassy flatland similar to the classic Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. The Plumber Suit is found here. Enemies are Pictogooms, Spiked Pictogooms, Para-Pictogooms, and Chatter Boxes. The boss is Drawbrute. World 2- Lush Forest A beautiful forest full of all varieties of Pictogooms, Pikikis, Pictochus, and Drawmanders. The Tunic is found here. The boss is Drawgon. World 3- Icy Cavern A cold underground world with slippery floors and freezing water, filled with Freezums, Drawblins, Spiked Pictogooms, Chatter Boxes, and Coldraws. The Power Suit is found here, and is required to beat the boss, Capt. Froze N. World 4- Sky Palace A floating palace upon the clouds, once home of the Pictomages, now overun with Para Pictogooms, Pictoblins, Drawblins, Chatter Boxes, Jell-Es, and Pictorceror. The Angel's Robe is found here, and the boss is Picticarus. World 5- Pictocean The great sea is home to Scubagooms, Pictofishies, Drawsharks, and Whaleshs. The boss is the dreaded Sea Drawgon. World 6- The Pictolord's Ship An orate cruise ship filled with all the enemies previously seen. The Trainer's Outfit is found here. The boss is Captain Drawbeard the pirate. World 7- The Pictomountains The home of the Pictolord's Castle and the final world. Has all previously seen enemies as well as Doodletuts, Drawnuts, and Drawbones. Shroomy Shroomy makes an appearance in the game's ending. After Scribble defeats the Pictolord, a swirling portal appears, and ShroomyShroomy flies out and colides with Scribble. He dusts himself off and says to Scribble, "I say ol' boy. This world seems rather boring without color, no? Well anyway I am Shroomy! Do you perhaps know of any great heroes in your world that would make a good game?" Scribble tells him he just save the world and Shroomy replies, "Capital! I shall go back to the Mushrom Kingdom at once and make a game of this! It shall be called 'PictoQuest'. Shroomy reenters the portal and it disapears, leaving Scribble utterly bewildered. Shroomy is also the only thing with color in the whole game. Critical Reception The game recieved mostly positive reviews from critics, Nintendo Power calling it "One of the most innovative platformers in years" and scoring it an 8.5. Game Informer applauded the gameplay and quirky story, giving it an 8.0. Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2009